babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
2257
This is a list of events that occurred in 2257: Unknown * Jason Ironheart begins a secret project for the Psi Corps.Mind War * John Sheridan learns the name of Bureau 13 before his informant dies.A Spider in the Web * The goes onto the Rim.Points of Departure * The Drazi Freehold adds missile launchers to the standard armaments of the Sun-Hawks.Babylon 5: Into the Fire (Game) January 1 * Commercial telepath Lyta Alexander concludes her assignment to Xenocorp and departs Earth for Babylon 5 aboard United Spaceways transport Delta Gamma 9.Moments of Transition * Carolyn Sykes stops off in the Damocles Sector aboard her trade vessel, the Ulysses on her way to Babylon 5.The Gathering 3 * The IPX ship Icarus lands on Alpha-Omega III. The event is recorded by Vorlon probes left to monitor the area and the information is relayed to Kosh aboard his ship while en route to Babylon 5.RevelationsIn the Shadow of Z'ha'dumZ'ha'dum (episode)The Shadow Within * Del Varner, a 'tech-runner,' arrives in the Tigris Sector to sell a Changeling net to a member of the Minbari Wind Swords clan. Thinking he missed his contact, he continues on to Babylon 5, not realising the Minbari is secretly following him.The Gathering * Lyta Alexander arrives on Babylon 5.The GatheringDivided Loyalties 4 * The Minbari assassin secretly boards Babylon 5 using a one person Breaching pod. He later kills Del Varner and uses the changeling net to impersonate him. * Carolyn Sykes arrives on Babylon 5 aboard her trade vessel, the Ulysses, twenty minutes before Ambassador Kosh's ship docks. * Ambassador Kosh's ship arrives at the Epsilon III Jumpgate two days ahead of schedule. Upon leaving his ship the Minbari assassin approaches Kosh in the guise of Jeffrey Sinclair, whom Kosh recognises as Entil'Zha Valen. When he extends a hand in greeting to his 'old friend' the Minbari slaps a skin tab dosed with Florazyne, causing Kosh to collapse and lose consciousness.The Gathering 5 * Against the wishes of the Vorlon Empire, Doctor Benjamin Kyle opens Kosh's Encounter suit and determines that Kosh has indeed been poisoned and with the rate that his life signs are dropping, will die within the next 24 hours. * With the confirmation of an assassination attempt, Commander Sinclair orders Babylon 5 sealed off until the culprit is found. * Dr. Kyle enlists the help of Lyta Alexander to scan Kosh and determine the entry point for the toxin. This encounter is the first time a human is known to have seen a Vorlon or scanned one. After scanning Kosh, Lyta implicates Sinclair as the assassin.The Gathering 6 * With the information provided by Lyta, Doctor Kyle is able to determine the presence of Florazyne in Kosh's system. Unable to find a known antidote he instead alters a similar compound to do the same job and succeeds in stabilising Kosh's condition. * The Minbari assassin makes a second attempt on Kosh's life, this time disguised as Lyta Alexander. * A Vorlon fleet arrives at Babylon 5 demanding the extradition of Commander Sinclair. * Sinclair and security chief Garibaldi pursue the would-be assassin to Red 12 where he is cornered. The assassin activates a self-destruct which nearly knocks the station completely off it's axis. The entire incident is transmitted via Recorders to the Vorlon fleet outside. Seeing the Minbari in a changling net they accept Sinclair's innocence and depart.The Gathering 8 * With Kosh fully recovered, the command staff and all of the major Ambassadors to Babylon 5 attend a formal reception in his honour.The Gathering February 7 * Doctor Benjamin Kyle is recalled to Earth to be debriefed on his encounter with the Vorlon, though he later returns.Divided Loyalties 14 * Lyta Alexander is recalled to Earth.Divided Loyalties 16 * Lyta Alexander arrives on Earth and is interrogated by the Psi Corps. She says she can't put it into words and is careful to omit the fact that she has begun to feel drawn to Vorlon space.Divided Loyalties April * Jeffrey Sinclair's relationship with Carolyn Sykes comes to an end after he refuses to resign from Earthforce and go into business with her as a trader.The Parliament of Dreams - (About a year prior to seeing Catherine Sakai again.) * Talia Winters hears from Jason Ironheart for the last time, prior to his arrival on Babylon 5 a year later. * Neeoma Connoly, the representative to the Babylon 5 Docker's Guild is promised by an EarthGov negotiator that they will be allocated additional resources in next year's budget.By Any Means Necessary June * Tilar encounters the Shadows.The Passing of the Techno-Mages: Casting Shadows References Category:Timeline